


Wake Up With Me Tomorrow (And Always)

by rikotin



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Compliant, David POV, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotin/pseuds/rikotin
Summary: Fictober19 – Prompt #22 “We could have a chance.”“Hey,” David breathed out, wondering if Matteo looked this good last time, when they’d seen each other a week ago. He must’ve, David decided, walking to stand in front of Matteo and leaving only a half a step between them. It had just been a very, very long week.Or: It's all about the home and coffee and kisses and fights and tears and promises and love, love, love.





	Wake Up With Me Tomorrow (And Always)

It was an early morning. 

The sun had barely risen and the first rays of light slowly crept into the room from the slit between the curtains. Like many times before, David woke up to the sound of someone shuffling and shifting in the bed. He opened his eyes to see Matteo sitting nearby, leaning his back against the wall with the duvet thrown over his shoulders, his ears covered with a pair of headphones, scrolling on his phone. 

The shaft of light caught on Matteo’s hair and skin, making it seem like he was glowing in the radiance of the waking morning, and even though his eyes were heavy with sleep, David couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend in awe. He frowned at the darkness that stained the skin under Matteo’s eyes and crawled a bit closer, throwing his hand over Matteo’s thighs and uttering somewhat incoherently for him to lay down and go back to sleep.

Matteo had the softest, fondest, smile on his face as he brought his hand to stroke David’s curly hair and started humming along with whatever song he was listening to. David’s eyes shut involuntarily, as Matteo’s lovely voice surrounded him.

Matteo’s sleeping pattern was very unpredictable. That was one of the first things David noticed after he had started to spend more and more nights with Matteo, making another home for himself curled up to Matteo’s side. Some nights, Matteo fell asleep early in the evening, his head pillowed on David’s shoulder, slept through the night and had major difficulties to wake up and get the day going the next morning. The other nights he fell asleep well after David had already dropped off, and woke up at dawn, after getting the bare minimum of hours in. Then, there were some nights on which he didn’t sleep at all – and those mornings were the most difficult ones.

“It’s easier to fall asleep with you,” Matteo had said, when one morning David had noted Matteo had gone for a full month of nights without staying up through any of them. “You’re warm.” 

Matteo had had a drowsy grin on his lips and David had flopped over him, half resting on Matteo’s torso, and planted lazy kisses all over his face until Matteo had started giggling due to ticklish pecks to the side of his neck, finally laughing so much the shaking of his ribcage made it hard for David to stay comfortably laying on top of him. 

“You talk way too much, so early in the morning,” Matteo had groaned the other morning, after another restless night, and thrown a pillow over his face when David had pulled the curtains open. David had walked right back next to the bed, snatched the pillow from Matteo’s hold and promptly hit him on his stomach with a muffled thud. 

“It’s noon,” he had dryly noted, and had gone on with his rambles about their plans for the coming day. Matteo had seemed to be listening, mumbling in agreement once in a while, but David had learned the hard way to give Matteo any notable information only after he had had his first coffee and had woken up for the ongoing day a bit more – Matteo was basically unable to process anything he was told right after waking up.

This morning though, when David woke up again after having drifted off at some point to Matteo’s gentle humming, he found Matteo snoozing off while sitting up with his headphones still on. He smiled warmly, just watching him for a few minutes and letting him sleep a little longer, and gently caressed Matteo’s hair.

\---

With Matteo’s wonky sleeping schedule came his absent-minded habit of getting coffee and always forgetting something_ . _

He might get the coffee, pour in the milk and then leave it on the table next to himself while studying, only remembering it after it had already gone cold. Or he might pour the coffee into a mug and take a hearty sip, not realizing the coffee was fresh and very hot, burning his tongue in the process. Or he might get the coffee and start drinking it when it was _ just right _– only to realize that he had forgotten to add the milk and, being too lazy to get it, grimace when the bitterness of the black liquid hit his tongue, swallowing it down audibly.

It was something that would never cease to amaze and confuse David beyond belief.

He was quite sure he had never seen Matteo to enjoy a cup of coffee like it normally would be. Somewhere along the way, David had taken to snatching the cup from Matteo’s hands and pouring the milk in, warning him not to drink his coffee steaming hot, or swiftly changing the mug to a new one when Matteo had dived too deep into his notes, and forgotten that the mug on the corner of the table even existed. 

Later that morning, after they’d finally gotten up, Matteo had gotten his fill of coffee and forgotten it once again. David had swiftly changed it into a new one, and when Matteo eventually picked up the mug to take a sip, he immediately turned to stare into the cup in confusion as to why it was still warm, and then look around him. David only grinned at him from the bed and went back to typing on his computer, trying to finish the essay he had due. 

It was these sort of domestic things that had David longing for a life together in their own little home, but for the time being they had settled on taking turns sleeping in both of their apartments. Rent for a one-bedroom apartment in central Berlin was unfortunately off the roof and hence, off limits. 

It didn’t stop David from dreaming though, when he sat at the table later that day, watching as Matteo cooked and sang along to bad pop tunes blaring from his phone on the side table. Matteo was a really good singer, actually, but unlike in the calm mornings when he’d hum David back to slumber, he always made the point of sounding as ridiculous and off-tune as possible while cooking. Matteo grinned widely as David’s laughter echoed around the kitchen, and made all sorts of awful old-school dance moves, swinging his spatula around, pretending it was a microphone. 

David found himself pulled to his feet by Matteo, who twirled David around the small kitchen while his singing went even more obnoxious and bad, making David cackle so much his stomach hurt. Hans peeked his head in, smiled warmly and started singing along with the 80’s song hits for a moment before escaping again when Matteo grabbed David by the waist and pulled him closer, pressing his nose in the space between David’s neck and shoulder, making David smile widely. 

Their kisses tasted like tomatoes and garlic, and David noticed the smear of the pasta sauce on the back of his trousers long after Matteo had swatted the spatula at his backside, when David had backed away from too bold displays of affection outside of Matteo’s room in broad daylight. 

\--- 

Their days weren’t all smiles and giddy feelings. They had their fair share of troubles and late-night discussions, both of them having their own fears and doubts about what the future held. They bickered more when their studies or life in general were stressful for either or both of them. Sometimes, they would end up fighting over something neither of them could recall the reason for after they had apologising and made up. 

“I fear that whatever it is you think I am, I’m not,” David had whispered one night, after a particularly rough day that had left him doubting himself – his skills as well as himself as a person. The lights were off, only a thin dim sliver of streetlights glowing into the room and hitting the back wall. The darkness enveloped them as they laid on the bed side by side, not an inch between them. Their feet were tangled, Matteo had tucked his head on David’s shoulder and thrown an arm across David’s middle, and David raked his fingers through the messy mop of his hair absentmindedly. 

The confession had tasted like iron on David’s tongue. He winced and sighed deeply, rubbing his free hand over his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to fight off his spiralling thoughts after admitting something that felt so heavy. The crackling noise of static filled his ears. 

David swallowed thickly as Matteo jerked his chin up a bit. It dug a little painfully on David’s shoulder now, but he didn’t comment on it. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to give you everything you deserve,” Matteo had whispered after a long pause, in a similar low voice, as if there was a bubble around them that neither wanted to break.

“What?” David asked immediately, his voice coming out louder than he intended, startling Matteo. David shifted and rolled over, attempting to meet Matteo’s wide eyes in the dark. For what David could make up in the gloomy shadows, Matteo was biting his lip and made a shrugging movement so slight David almost missed it. 

“That’s not true,” David said gently, his voice now back to low and calm. “You’ve given me so much more than I could ever ask for.” 

“Well, you’re fine just as you are and choose to be” Matteo said, swiftly shuffling closer and closer, until their noses were touching and David could feel his breath on his lips. “I have no words to describe how much I love you.” 

They hugged tightly until they both fell asleep after what may have been hours, and the few salty tears that had made their way on their cheeks had dried off on the sheets by the morning. 

\---

Matteo was forgetful, which David didn’t mind too much.He knew that Matteo had a lot on his plate and that he had been slowly working through his own problems. David called whenever Matteo forgot to call him first like they had agreed. Matteo always felt terrible about it, but was slowly becoming better at marking things down and creating alarms when he needed reminders. 

They had both been too busy all week, not even managing so much as to sleep in the same bed during nights, as David had most of his art supplies he needed to whichever projects he had to finish at his sister’s and Matteo was basically tied to his computer and notes to finish his own.

This time, however, David’s phone kept ringing with an incoming phone call from his boyfriend at the weirdest hours of the day. 

At five to ten in the evening to ask how his day had been. At half past seven to complain how big his bed felt without David. At exactly eleven to tell him what he was having for lunch and efficiently interrupting David from being too swallowed up by his tasks. 

And at a quarter past four, to ask if David had a minute to sneak out to see him for a short moment – to which David found himself agreeing way too easily. 

It was pouring outside and David huffed, looking around from the doorway he had just stepped out from. He tried to figure out which way he had to go to reach whatever coordinates Matteo had sent him, throwing David’s own tricks back at him at the most unpredictable moments. David hadn’t brought an umbrella or even a jacket with him, being too wound up to even look out of the window before heading out, and he didn’t exactly have time to go back and fetch them, knowing he had exactly 20 minutes before his next lecture and he was about to make sure he’d spend every second he could spare with Matteo.

With a sigh, he pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head and stuck the phone back to his pocket, dashing into the rain in the direction of the place where Matteo was presumably waiting for him. It took him mere seconds to get soaked, and only a couple minutes to reach the nearby apartment building. 

After turning a corner to a covered alleyway, he spotted Matteo leaning on the wall. A smirk lit up Matteo’s face as he saw David approaching, and David noted he wasn’t in much better shape, water dripping down from his bangs and drops sliding down his jawline. 

“Hey,” David breathed out, wondering if Matteo looked this good last time, when they’d seen each other a week ago. He must’ve, David decided, walking to stand in front of Matteo and leaving only a half a step between them. It had just been a very, very long week.

“Hi,” Matteo mumbled in reply, still smiling. He reached out his hand, swiping some of the water droplets off of David’s cheek, tangled his fingers into the hair at the nape of David’s neck and pulled him in rather roughly. David sucked in a startled breath, stumbling a bit on his feet, but melted into Matteo’s lips more than willingly. 

The heavy rain pattered on the pavement just outside to the alleway. The rushing sounds spiralled around them as David leaned against Matteo, pinned him against the wall and grabbed the back of his neck, tangling his other hand into his wet, shaggy hair. Matteo had dropped his hands to pull David even closer by his waist and back.

It was like a scene out of a cheesy movie David every so often forced Matteo to sit down and watch with him. David lost track of time in the cool and sweet kisses as they made out what felt like hours after a long week apart, not caring about their cold and wet clothing getting stuck to their skin, only seeking more warmth and closeness from each other. 

Just as David dropped his head to bite down on the exposed skin of Matteo’s neck, a timer went off in Matteo’s pocket. He sighed, placed a peck on David’s head and pushed David away, still grinning as David tried to seek his way back.

“You need to go, you have a lecture,” Matteo said with an apologetic smile, his cheeks flushed and breathing a little heavy. David groaned loudly and stepped back into Matteo’s space. Having Matteo within reaching distance had made the whole week’s weight on his shoulders vanish just a little bit.

“I don’t care about the fucking lecture,” he grumbled in low voice, grabbing onto Matteo’s cheeks, pulling him in a kiss and attempting to deepen right away when he felt Matteo responding. Matteo let out a sound that was unmistakably a moan, but pushed David away again, forcing him to take a step back. 

“Yeah, but I still have to finish my assignment. It’s due tomorrow,” Matteo stated, huffing out another laugh when David pulled a rather sour look on his face, frowning at Matteo for laughing at him being obviously touch-starved. But he couldn’t really stay mad at all, as it had been Matteo, after all, who had managed to pull off the whole little get-together in between their busy schedules. 

“I miss you,” David mumbled, stealing another kiss from Matteo, who didn’t fight against it. 

“Me too. Tomorrow,” he responded, fondly caressing David’s cheek with his palm, pressing a kiss to the other. “I promise.” 

\---

The day after, they finally found themselves under the same duvet, seeking warmth and affection from each other, and David caught himself dreaming of it being an everyday thing, once again. 

“Let’s find a place,” he said, breaking the long and comfortable silence between them. 

“We can’t afford it,” Matteo reminded him, his voice gentle, a tiny bit of sadness coloring it, as he stroked his fingers across David’s bicep. 

“When we have the money,” David corrected himself, a small smile on his lips. He was lost in Matteo’s warm and deep blue gaze, taking him a moment to shake himself out of it. “In a year. Or two, or something... We could have a chance.” 

“Yeah,” Matteo hummed next to him, bringing his hand to David’s hair. 

“Or you could move here, before we manage to get a place of our own,” he whispered, a shy smile spreading on his lips. David’s eyes went a little wide, as he took in the suggestion which he wasn’t sure he had heard right the first time. 

“You could move here, you know,” Matteo repeated himself, in an even more low voice, nervousness lacing his voice, and spiralled into rambling, “with me, if you’d like. I, uh, I’ve asked Linn and Hans and they wouldn’t mind. You’re always here anyway. So uhm, you could– I mean if you want to– I mean um… You should– could think about it, yeah?” 

And with that, something shifted between them. Matteo’s silent suggestion made something that had been bubbling along giddily, always growing stronger, finally settle and become smooth, warm and, most of all, secure. 

There was a lot to think about, and David had his own doubts about living with someone else than solely his sister or Matteo, but on the other hand, it didn’t seem that bad. It didn’t seem bad at all. 

Their next kiss tasted like a promise of something new, and they stayed up late into the night, exploring the smoothness of each other's skin and talking about the dreams they held for what was to come. 

The next morning, David forgot to add milk to his own coffee for once, and Matteo’s laughter rang brightly in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I was in mood for something lovely and sweet, so I hope you were too <3  
I'd love to hear your thoughts! All the comments and kudos are dearly appreciated!
> 
> And, like always, I wouldn't have survived without lovely @mynameisnotthepoint who always proofreads and helps me whenever I might need it the most <3
> 
> This is my fifth work for Fictober 2019. You can find all the works on here under the "Fictober 2019" series, or on my tumblr with a #fictober19: https://rikotin.tumblr.com/


End file.
